


Just A Dream

by blulrryface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really lol), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blulrryface/pseuds/blulrryface
Summary: It happened one day two years ago and it keeps happening ever since. He keeps seeing the same man on his dream. Even though the situation always different every dream, the man constantly appear in the end.or the one where Louis always dream about Harry, until he doesn't want to anymore.





	

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Payne, but you can call me Liam.” His therapist greet him with an offering hand once the door to the office is opened.

Stepping inside the office and shaking the man’s hand he replied, “Hi, I’m Louis.”

“Please take a seat and start whenever you feel like it, Louis.” Dr. Payne – Liam – said.

Observing his surrounding and trying to feel comfortable, Louis take a seat on the couch and slide off the bag that he’s been carrying. Still feeling unsure about all of this.

“I... I keep... I keep seeing him.” He starts, picking and playing with the thread of his black sleeve shirt.

“Who, Louis? Could you tell me from the start please?” His therapist asked nicely.

“Um.. Well... I keep dreaming about the same guy – man – and it made me, uh..” He paused, not really know what’s the right words to describe his condition.

“Scared? Paranoid?” Liam tried to help him.

With a nod, he resume his story. “Yeah, a bit like that. Every time i walk in the streets I keep glancing around, thinking I might bump into this man.” He admits.

Liam just listened his words, “Okay, when was this dream start? And may I know what he did to you on the dream?”

So, Louis begin to tell him the story.

It happened one day two years ago and it keeps happening ever since. He doesn’t want to confess that he has a dreaming problem, because who has that? But he does. It’s not like he dream every time he sleeps but the dream always come at least once a week. Two is the maximum number the dream always come in a week. He keeps seeing the same man on his dream. Even though the situation always different every dream, the man constantly appear in the end. Louis thought the man is somewhere between his age because he’s not really old but not young too. He’s rather tall, at least slightly taller than Louis. Quite thankfully, every dream is not a nightmare but rather the opposite.

~*~

The first time it happened, Louis just got home from his first day of work and he’s exhausted from it. Louis lay down on the mattress without changing his clothes and he fell into sleep. The next time, he feel something cold against his cheeks. He stood outside at some-kind of park and it’s winter, that explain the cold. When he looked down, he’s bundled up in a coat and boots. In his dream, he’s walking around the park. He didn’t notice there’s someone with him until the time when he wants to bring his hand up to his mouth to warm it up. His hand is joined with another hand, someone’s hand, a man’s hand. He looked to his left side and there he is, the man that he’s been dreaming. From what Louis sees – he cannot see much because of the snow and all the man’s clothing – he too, like Louis, covered in a beanie, boots, and coat, but not just any coat, it’s fur. Jesus, Louis want to laugh out loud at that but apparently he cannot, not in his dream.

They decided to keep walking around the park until they both can’t feel their toes. It’s ridiculous, Louis thinks, who want to spend their time walking in a park on a cold wintery night like this? In the end, the man let go of Louis hand and said “I’ll grab us a cuppa.” in a slow deep voice. When Louis turned his head to look at the man, he – the man – is already looking at him and smiled. This is the first time he got a good look at the man’s face. Louis tried to remember it as much as he can, because he might not get to dream this again, but he’s surely wrong. The first thing that Louis notice is the man green eyes, it’s green but not like the forest, it’s green like moss. No, like weed. Uh no, like, like, Louis brain just short circuit because how the man’s eyes are so beautiful. The next thing is his left cheek dimple, it’s cute yet charming. Before he could notice anything else, the man left him and Louis’ jolt back to reality.

~*~

The next dream is about a car. Not that he’s a racer, well yeah he kind of want to – that’d be cool, but he’s sitting in a car on a highway. The sun is bright above his head and the hood is pulled back. Wind is hitting his face and ruffled his hair, the radio blast so loud and he feel happy, he feel content and free. The man is driving beside him, he’s grinning so wide and looking at Louis with adoring eyes. They both pulled over at the rest area to use the bathroom. When they part ways, Louis is tug back from his dream.

~*~

It’s sunny and he’s at the beach, laying on his back to get a tan. It feels nice, he doesn’t get much sun in London and this dream is really what he wants. The sound of waves crashing calm his mind from the busy street of the city.

“Want some cocktail, babe?” There’s a man asking beside him. Not so surprising for Louis that this man is in his dream again, in fact, he’s quite gotten used to it.

Louis just hums to respond the question, he’s too lazy to even speak. The man just chuckled and kiss the back of Louis’ head before he got up. The world spins around and Louis found himself on his bed in his apartment.

~*~

It keeps going like that. Ice cream date when the sun is high above in the middle of summer days. Picnic at the park under the trees and hiding from the sun. Star gazing at night beneath the infinity stars that shines right back to them. Tangled bodies and exchange laughter in bed under the soft white of bed covers that shield them from the world.

~*~

Right now he and the man running to hide from the pouring rain, laughing at the situation. Pretty sure they were going on a date now, judging on how they both looked dapper tonight.

“Might as well play in the rain, we’re already drenched anyway.” Louis start the conversation.

With crinkly eyes and all, the man replied, “Sure.” and they both running under the rain again with their hands tangled.

They go in the same direction, for a moment Louis thinks he knows where he is right now. It’s his flat neighborhood, his flat is just around the corner and it looks like they’re heading that way. Once they reach the front, still dripping waters onto the ‘welcome’ mat, they laugh into one another’s faces. The air is cold from rain but Louis felt warm all over.

“Well, this is it.” Louis stated.

“This is it.” The man agreed.

A rush of emotion wash Louis as he surged forward, on his tippy toes, catching the man’s lips in his own. _Wow, this man really wine and dine him then to successfully get a kiss on his first date, Louis thought, at least on the dream._ The kiss is awkward at first because Louis know the man did not expect Louis to kiss him, but once Louis slung his arms to the nape of his neck, the man rest his hands on Louis waist while bending down so Louis doesn’t have to be on his tippy toes. Louis should feel offended, he should, because he doesn’t like when people point out that he’s small, but his heart is just full of love and Louis need to remind himself that this is just a dream. Soon enough the kiss is over and they both leave a puff of breath into the night.

“I’ll call you when I got home.” The man is the first one to speak. Still in dazed, Louis only nod as a response. The man start walking away and Louis is back to reality. It’s the first time Louis woke up with a frown etched on his face.

~*~

It’s dark and packed with sweating bodies. There’s a big stage in front of him with a man talking through the microphone. _Holy shit, it can’t be, Louis thought._ Because the man who talk with the microphone is Chris Martin from Coldplay. He’s at a Coldplay’s concert, Jesus, what a dream. Chris is in the middle of introducing the next song they’re gonna sing and Louis takes in his surrounding. Of course beside him is always the one and only, man of his dream. With his curly hair struck up at different direction and a thin layer of sweat coating his face and chest. Too focused on the man in front of him, Louis doesn’t realized that the song is already playing until Chris sang the verse.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you._

Louis beam with excitement because it’s his favorite song. He start swaying right and left while singing – more like screaming – the lyrics out of his lung. Time passed and the song is nearing the end.

_It’s true, look how they shine for you._

The man, who stood behind Louis, is singing the words to Louis’ ear softly. Louis doesn’t feel bothered by it, he already conclude that this man is his boyfriend or something, in his dream. He actually already feel accustomed with all of this. When the song finally end, the crowd cheer and applaud the performance but Louis is seized backwards by the man and forced to take his eyes of the band. When he look behind, the man is there with an open box on the palm of his hand. There’s a silver ring inside, it’s beautiful. _Christ, he’s at a Coldplay concert and being asked to marry a man, it’s bloody cheesy but he can’t resist to feel loved and happy._

“Yes! Yes a thousand times!” Louis scream the words so the man can hear him over the loud crowd. The man hasn’t even ask the question yet, but Louis is sure about being asked to marry him when the man put the silver band on his ring finger. They both hugged each other so tight until Chris announce that it’s the last song of the night.

“We’re gonna end it with _A Sky Full of Stars_! Thank you so much London, you’ve been beautiful!” Chris’ said as the music starts.

The crowd went nuts and Louis just enjoy the moment. He close his eyes, put his arms in the air, and jump to the beat of the song. Joy wash over him as he sing the words to the air with thousand of other people. He got tossed around but he’s happy, it’s the best dream he had. When he open his eyes to look at the man, he did not see the man near him anywhere. _No, please don’t._ He knows when they separate the dream is over and Louis doesn’t want it to end. Panicking, Louis start glancing right and left to look for the man. He want to scream his name but it just hit him right there and then that he doesn’t even know the man’s name. All this times he’d been dreaming about him and he doesn’t know his name. Momentarily caught in his own mind, he’s being rip off from the dream and woke up gasping for air. In that moment he realized he doesn’t want to dream about the man anymore. He doesn’t want to be caught up thinking about the man. He doesn’t want to be happy only in his dream. He doesn’t want to be a fool who always hoping to bump into this man someday. He doesn’t want to be that person, so he decided to tell his story.

~*~

“You’re probably still in shock about it but it’s interesting. Did you dream about him again after the last dream?” Liam asked once Louis is finish with the story.

Not really remember about it, Louis doesn’t want to dream about the man again so he took a sleeping pill every time before he goes to bed, he shakes his head. “Uhm... No, that’s the last.”

“Okay, thank you for sharing it with me, Louis. I’ll prescribe you something that’ll help you with the dream.” Liam said.

A moment later, Louis is handed a prescription and being told that he can get it on a pharmacy at the front office.

Saying “thanks”, Louis grab his bag and walk out of Liam’s office to take his medicine. He waited several minutes for it. Once he got it, he goes to leave the place with meds on hand. Too busy putting the meds to his bag while walking, he did not look when stepping on the bottom of the stairs and trip on his own legs. Dozens of pills went flying to the ground when a pair of hand catch him and the first thing he sees are a pair of green eyes. Like moss, Louis thinks. No, like weed. No, like, like, and his brain haywire again.

_But it feels like coming home._

**Author's Note:**

> lol im back with another fic! been working on this one for ages but TADA here it is! would love to hear your opinions on this one:)  
> Please reblog the artwork of this fic [here](http://blulrryface.tumblr.com/post/157238317092/just-a-dream-by-blulrryface-fandom-one-direction)  
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://blulrryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/blulrryface).


End file.
